1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to participant identification and more particularly relates to speaking participant identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a media conference, such as a teleconference or a video conference, it can be difficult to determine who is speaking. However, the identity of the speaker is important to effective communication.